Shambhala Island
by Guy who writes good stuff
Summary: On the far off island known as (I'm sure you can guess) Shambhala Island, the Pikachu Volt, was living out his life, until he hears a cry in the woods. To make matters worse, later, these strange bipedal creatures find the island, and they have intentions that Volt won't like. I don't own Pokemon
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello family, friends, haters, derps, humans, Pokemon, aliens, all who have come. Welcome….to Jurassic Park. No, welcome to my newest tale. It is a story I thought up while writing The S.H.I.E.L.D Falls, which you might want to check out later. But anyways, enjoy.**

In regions far from our own, there live creatures known as Pokemon. We know not where they come from, only that they are magical creatures that can be our best friends, or our greatest enemies, depending on your point of view. There are 18 different types of Pokemon, Normal, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Rock, Ground, Flying, Ice, Bug, Psychic, Ghost, Poison, Fighting, Dragon, Steel, Dark, and the recently discovered Fairy types.

Pokemon come in many shapes and sizes, from the tiny Flabebe, to the enormous Wailord. Humans and Pokemon have collaborated, quarreled, and evolved together, so they are very helpful in our lives.

At the minimum age of 10, young boys and girls can receive a Pokemon of their own, and go on a journey as a Pokemon trainer, building a team, and becoming the champion of Pokemon battles.

But this story isn't about the trainers, it's about the Pokemon.

Far off of the coast of Castelia City, Unova, there is an Island which no human has ever set foot. It's only inhabitants are Pokemon. We'll call it…Shambhala Island.

The island has Pokemon of all types, and a very diverse selection of inhabitants. Several families of Pokemon have founded tribes, which consist of the Pokemon that founded it, and their evolutionary relatives, and occasionally the families of other tribes which they've formed alliances with.

Our main character is from a tribe consisting of the electric mouse family, a Pikachu named Volt, and his adventures after he heard a yelp in the woods.

**Trololo! Ok, I promise it'll be more deep next chapter. This is just buildup. See all you smart people next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Rescue

**Bonjour. Welcome to my Poke-fic. It may seem lame at first, but it'll get better, I promise.**

Volt stuck his head out from the hole that is the entrance to his den. He took a few sniffs of the air to check for danger, and then dashed out into the bushes. He found a bush that grew Oran Berries, and began picking. His sensitive ears picked up a Fearow call from above, and he ducked down into the bushes. He knew Fearows ate small Pokemon, and could be fought off if he had to engage them, but he knew it was better not to. He waited until the Fearow flew away, and began picking again. Once he had a good about of berries, he tucked them into his cheeks, and dashed back into his den.

Volt put the berries down for storage, and decided to pick one up to snack on it. Volt was a member of a tribe of Pikachu, Pichu, and Raichu not far from where he lived. It was a quaint little community, nice enough. He was an honorable Pikachu, believing honor to be above all. Well, most things. When a member of the tribe reaches a certain age, if they are Male, they are sent on a five-day stay in the woods. They would leave a boy, and return a man. Volt was recently sent on his trip, but he didn't come back after five days. He believed it wasn't enough, and that he hasn't proven himself yet. Volt sighed and continued snacking. He had berries to spare.

After a while, Volt grew tired, and decided to go for a stroll through the woods. He knew it had predators, but he was fairly strong, and the more deadly predators didn't go hunting until sunset. He simply needed to watch for Ninetales, Mightyena, Persian, and if he gets near water, Gyarados. The bird Pokemon were easy to defeat because of his type, so they weren't too big of a worry. Volt started off his stroll down a path right across from his den. He eventually came across a rock, and he decided to take a rest leaning on it. He was just starting to relax, when he heard a scream come from the woods.

He bolted upright, and turned his head towards where the scream came from, and then he heard it again. He contemplated for a second, before cursing his moral values and bolting towards the sound of the scream. He ran for a bit and he came across a Buneary being chased by a Mightyena. The Buneary hopped and hopped with what looked like all her might, yet the Mightyena eventually caught up, and knocked her put of the way. The Buneary was cornered against a rock, and the Mightyena slowly began closing in on her. The Buneary covered her face with fluff, ready to be eaten, when…

"ThunderBOLT!" Was heard, and a lightning bolt hit the Mightyena with astonishing power. The Buneary lowered her fluff over her face so she could see what was happening. Volt stood across from her, with a stern expression on his face. The Mightyena turned to face him, snarling, and then lunged at him. Volt dodged, and then retaliated with a Quick Attack from behind. The Mightyena was still standing though, and prepared to use it's Bite attack, but Volt hit it with another powerful Thunderbolt. The Mightyena fainted. Volt turned around to see who he had saved. The Buneary was still pressed against the rock, petrified yet awed at Volt's strength.

Volt walked up to her and said "You alright?" The Buneary shakily nodded in response.

"My name is Volt." He said. "What's your name?"

"P-p-Poppy." She shakily responded.

"Alright Poppy, what were you doing out here in the forest?" Volt asked.

Poppy paused a bit before answering "My tribe kicked me out."

Volt was taken aback. "Why?" He asked.

"They said I was too weak. That I wasn't fit to survive." She responded.

Volt was, once again, taken aback. Tough tribe.

"Well, I suppose you could stay with me for a bit." He said. "Until you get back on your feet."

Poppy felt a little more comfortable now. "Thank you." She said.

Volt smiled and led the way back to his den. On the way there, Poppy asked why he saved her.

Volt replied with "Well, back at my tribe, our elders taught us to think of others before ourselves. It's a moral obligation of sorts, and I live by it."

Poppy smiled. So there are people who value something other than strength. Then it dawned on her. "Why are YOU out in the forest?"

Volt paused for a moment before saying. "Well, my tribe has a custom: once a boy reaches a certain age, he must become a man, so he takes a 5 day stay out in the woods. He leaves a boy, and returns a man."

"Oh, so you're on your trip?"

"Eeeh, kind of. I didn't feel that I've proven myself yet, so I stayed out here for longer than 5 days. I don't know when I'll go back."

Poppy didn't really know what to think. "Well, I'm sure your family misses you."

Volt thought about that. Yes, his family probably did, but they would be disappointed if he came back uncertified. Still, if Wattson could be considered a man, anyone could.

"Yeah, maybe I should go back." He said, and then he looked to the skies. "It's getting dark. Maybe we should head to my den for the night, and we'll go to my village in the morning."

"We?" Poppy thought. She didn't have time to think though, as Volt began rushing towards his den. She followed him, and jumped in. Volt moved some leaves in front of the den to hide it.

"Well, find a corner." Volt told Poppy. He then found one himself, curled up, and went to sleep. Poppy also found a corner next to him, used her fluff as a blanket, and attempted to drift off to sleep herself. It wasn't the best sleep she ever had, but she liked being in his presence.

**What do you think? I'm just getting started and it may seem cliché' and lame, but I'm just getting started. Reviews welcome. Adios.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Golden Rewelcoming

Poppy awoke to the chirping of Tailows. She looked around the den she was sleeping in, and suddenly remembered the past evening. She looked around the den to find that Volt was still sleeping. He awoke seconds later though.

"Oh, you're awake." He said, rubbing his eyes. "Well, grab a berry, we'll be heading out soon, right?" Poppy looked over to see a stack of Oran Berries. She grabbed a berry and ate it. Volt did the same, and after they were done, Volt led the way out of the den.

Suddenly, they heard a shout from above. They looked up to see a Meowth falling from a branch in a tree above them. He almost hit the ground in front of them, when he was stopped by what they found to be silk wrapped around him.

"Oh, hey Volt." The Meowth said in a light southern accent.

"What happened?" Volt asked, sounding annoyed.

"Well, I was gonna take some Chesto Berries from a Wurmple up there, and figured he'd be no trouble. Turns out he had friends. Long story short: they used String Shot on me, and now, here I am." The Meowth replied.

Volt rolled his eyes and began gnawing through the silk that trapped the Meowth. Once he was finished, the Meowth dropped to the ground with a thud, then got up and dusted himself off.

He then noticed Poppy and said "Oh, hi. Name's Gold. What's yours?"

"Poppy." She replied.

"Pleasure to meet you, Poppy." Gold said, shaking her paw roughly.

"Alright, we've all met." Volt said. "Come on."

"Where are you going?" Gold asked.

"Back to my village." Volt answered.

"Oooooh. Can I come?" Gold asked.

Volt sighed and allowed it. Gold rushed forward, and joined Volt and Poppy on their trek.

Poppy looked at Gold and asked "So, what's your story?"

Gold looked at her and said. "Well, it's a long story."

"It's a decently long walk back to my village, Gold." Volt said. "Go ahead and tell her." Volt smirked.

Gold sighed and said "Fine. It was a long time ago, back in my tribe. Mine was strictly Meowths and Persians. I was known as a nice guy in my tribe, well-liked, well-respected. Then one day, I met this cute girl Meowth. Her name was Silver. "My tribe's kids are traditionally named after minerals and precious metals, I don't know why, it's an old custom. Anyways, I wanted to impress her, and how else do you impress a girl than by giving her something shiny? Well, maybe heroic feats, but I ain't much of a battler. Anyways, I tried digging for something, found nothing but roots. I headed to the beach and tried to pry a pearl from a Clamperl, but they wouldn't budge. Those things are tough. Anyways, I was starting to give up hope, when I found out that an elder of the tribe had a stash of jewels hidden away in his home. I devised a devious plan. It was executed perfectly. I snuck through his door, used my claws to stick to the ceiling, snuck past him and his wife, came up to the secret part of his home where he stores his jewels, and began overlooking his collection. It was impressive, to say the least. I picked a ruby that looked a lot like a heart, grabbed it, snuck out, and left with out any signs of my presence there that night. It felt great. Unfortunately, the next day, when I was giving it to Silver, I found out the old Persian was going to give it to his wife as an anniversary present. He caught me with it, and I was sentenced to execution for stealing. Fortunately, I escaped their clutches, and ran off. There's not been a single day since I haven't thought of Silver. While I was out here, Volt and I worked together to steal a huge stash of berries from an Ariados and his Spinarak offspring. Volt provided a distraction while I made off with the loot. We ate like kings that night." Gold started staring into space, when he bumped into Volt.

"We're here." Volt said. Poppy was caught up in Gold's story, and didn't remember where they were going for a second, then came back to her senses.

They were standing in front of a village filled with Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu working, playing, and doing other things. Volt took a deep breath, and walked in. The people of the village diverted their attention to the Pikachu walking into their village.

Many of the villagers recognized him as Volt, since in the small community, everyone knew each other. He was greeted with pawshakes, and hugs, and other things.

"Volt!" He heard a familiar voice cry out from within the crowd. Then, two young Pichu squeezed through the people crowding them, and one of them had spiky fur at the end of his right ear.

"Sparky! Charger!" He cried as his little twin brothers embraced him.

"We thought you were gone for good!" The spiky eared one, Sparky said.

"I always had faith, though." The other, Charger said.

"Volt!" Another familiar voice said. A female Pikachu, slightly taller than Volt came up to him next. She had a gold earring on her left ear.

"Ellen!" His big sister embraced him as well.

"Where have you been?" She asked sternly. "You had us all worried sick!"

"It's a long story." Volt answered. Ellen looked behind him to see Poppy, and then she smirked. Volt recognized that expression and shook his head, blushing. Ellen rolled her eyes and shook her head, still smirking, and stepped to the side.

"Volt!" One last voice cried. This time, the crowd stopped talking and crowding Volt. They parted to bring an elderly Raichu couple, the husband holding a cane, approaching Volt.

"It's been too long, m'boy!" The husband said. "We were starting to get worried!" Volt stared in happiness at his parents, and rushed to embrace them.

"I missed you guys!" Volt said, choking up.

"We missed you too, dear." Volt's mother said.

"What kept you?" His father asked.

"It's a long story." Volt responded, breaking the hug.

"I see you've brought some friends along." His father said, acknowledging Poppy and Gold. "Why don't you introduce them?"

"Ok." Volt replied. He introduced Poppy and Gold to the people of his tribe. The Pichu twins introduced themselves first.  
"Hi! I'm Sparky!" "And I'm Charger!" They said, shaking the paws of Gold and Poppy. Sparky took Gold's, and Charger took Poppy's. Ellen introduced herself next, and then the parents came.

"Hello, I'm Raiden Thor Nimbus." The father said, revealing the family's last name.

"And I'm Elesa." The mother said.

"Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, I think a celebration is in order!" Raiden said. "A celebration of the return of my son!" The crowd erupted into cheers.

"Did I mention that my dad's the chief?" Volt asked his friends.

"Well, good for you." Gold said sarcastically.

Volt rolled his eyes and led his friends into the village. The party began at 8:00 that night. A band got some instruments and began playing music, and there was chatter all around. Gold kept the twins entertained by telling his "adventure stories" most being made up. After the party ended, Raiden led his family and their guests back to his home. It was the largest one in the village, big surprise, and could fit everyone. Poppy made a bed next to Volt's. She slept easy that night, happy to feel welcome.

**How am I doing? This is only my second fic, and I hope it's alright. If you're wondering what "Ellen" Has to do with electricity considering all the other Pikachu family names are electricity puns, ELlen, ELectric. Oh well, later family, have a good day.**


	4. Chapter 4: Shenned

**Wassup, Family? Now I am soooo sorry for the long delay! I was on vacation so I didn't have access to a computer so I started writing on my Playbook, but then I had problems with my Playbook. That aside, my Playbook's fine again, and I shall write some more! Enjoy!**

Volt found himself in a small, enclosed space. It was dark, and stuffy in there. He heard voices coming from outside the space he was in, but they didn't sound like the voices of Pokemon. He didn't know what to do, when suddenly, the top half of the space opened up, revealing a bright light. Volt covered his eyes, and when he reopened them, he found himself in what appeared to be an arena, with weird creatures watching him from all around. Volt was awfully confused, but then, across from him, in a flash of white light, appeared a Machamp. It stared down at him menacingly, before a female voice from behind him yelled

"Machamp! Dynamicpunch!" Then, the Machamp's fist began to glow as it charged up the Dynamicpunch, and began to bring it down upon Volt. Volt tried to dodge it but his body just wouldn't move, and he could do nothing as the Machamp hit him with the super-powerful...

Volt awoke sweating like a Cubchoo in the desert. He checked to see if he was fully intact, which he was, to his relief. He looked around to see his family and friends sleeping around him, and that he was home. Volt was relieved to see that all was fine and that the arena and the Machamp were but a nightmare. Volt decided to sneak out of his home and head down to the nearby well. There he got some water. As the soothing liquid poured down his throat, his body began to halt its downpour of sweat. Volt took a deep breath and took a seat upon a nearby log.

He looked up at the lovely moon, and began to reflect on his nightmare. He had heard somewhere that dreams could mean something. It may be a premonition of coming events, even if a very loose one, or perhaps even facing one with an issue in their life, such as say bullies or family problems. Or it could just be your mind playing tricks on you. Most would consider it to be the latter, but Volt wasn't sure. He'd always wondered what lied beyond the Island, and the creatures looked extremely foreign, though on one end they looked like deformed Jynxes, Gardevoirs, Machokes, Machops, Ralts, and Kirlia. Either way Volt was confused and tired and eventually decided to head back home.

"What's going on Volt?" A mysterious voice asked from within the forest Volt was close to.

"Oh, hey Shen." Volt said as a response. A tree rustled from the exterior of the forest, and a Riolu dropped down from it.

"What are you doing out here this late?" Shen asked. "You're aware of the rather large quantity of predators that hunt at night, right?" Shen had already fought a Scolipede and his Whirlipede son who were looking for a meal, so he was already rattled.

"Believe me, I do." Volt responded. He made a mistake going out at night for food one time, and ended up being captured by a swarm of Murkrow and their Honchkrow boss. He was outnumbered and would have been killed if not for Shen saving him. The two combined their abilities to fight off the Dark birds, and emerged victorious. Volt and Shen have been friends ever since.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Shen asked with curiosity.

"Well...I was thirsty and decided to get a drink." Volt left out the part about the nightmare he had.

"Hmph." Shen replied. He could tell there was more, but decided not to ask.

"So, I witnessed your triumphant return to your village, Volt." Shen said. "It looked very touching."

"I was so glad to be home!" Volt replied. "I was so glad to see my family, I missed them so much and...oh." Volt just remembered Shen's...problems.

"Don't worry, I'm over it." Shen answered, although he most definitely was not. He never truly would be.

"So, maybe I could introduce you to my family and friends tomorrow?" Volt asked.

"Really?" Shen asked, slightly surprised.

"Sure, they'll be delighted to meet you, I'm sure." Volt responded happily.

Shen thought about this, and decided he'd go for it. "Ok." He simply said.

"Alright, I'll come and get you tomorrow morning ok?" Volt said.

"Sounds good." Shen responded.

"Awesome! See you then." Volt said before dashing off back to his home. Shen jumped back into the tree he was currently using as a bed. Shen closed his eyes and his memories just came rushing back.

Shen belonged to a tribe that was founded by Riolu and Lucario, who then formed a partnership with a tribe made up of Ralts, Kirlia, Gerdevoirs, and Gallades. Shen had a fairly standard childhood for the most part, loving parents and a caring big brother who evolved very quickly, a peaceful community he lived in, and good neighbors. Shen just had one tiny secret he kept from everyone around him...he had a huge crush on the partner tribe's chief's daughter. The girl he has his eye on was a beautiful Kirlia named Mari. Mari and him met at an early age, and were good friends for a long time, and for most of that time, Shen was crushing like mad. Mari was also a dancer, and Shen enjoyed watching her dance more than anything (besides maybe Pomeg Berries). He loved how her body moved so elegantly as her "skirt" twirled along with her, her green hair flowing this way and that as the lovely Kirlia twirled and leapt around on her toes like an angel. Shen would stare dreamily as Mari twirled and danced like the beauty she was. Shen felt that his life was complete...until a tragic incident occurred. A hungry and angry Charizard attacked Shen's village one day, and Shen had never been so afraid in his life. The flying beast spat flames as it soared over the village, and eventually landed right in front of Shen's home. Shen stayed hidden within the little hovel, until the beast breathed flames upon the home of Shen and his family. Shen's Father grabbed the young Riolu and dashed out the door using Extremespeed. Shen's brother and mother were already out. The Charizard turned to see Shen's Father standing tall against it. He told Shen to run, and then hit the beast with an Aura Sphere. The Charizard fell down with a thud as Shen headed for the bushes on the outskirts of the village. Shen peeked out from the bushes to see his father going toe to toe with the Charizard in the most exciting battle he's ever seen. At one point his dad seemed to be winning; his dad hit Charizard several times with force, and the beast looked tired, and eventually collapsed. Shen's Father stood triumphantly over the beast with a smirk, only for the Charizard's eyes to shoot open, and the beast turned its head to shoot a Flamethrower at the Lucario. Shen's Father shouted in agony as the flames enveloped him. Shen watched as his father was defeated and then carried away by the fire-type monster. After that, Shen was never the same. The once happy and cheerful Shen became quiet and secluded, not smiling very often. One night, while Shen was sitting alone away from the tribes, Mari came up to him. She said that she was sorry for his loss, then quickly, yet sincerely, gave him a kiss on the cheek. Just a little one, but it got Shen's face as red as a Charmander. Mari noticed this, gave a slight giggle, and then walked away. For the first time since his father's death, Shen smiled. Unbeknownst to Shen, Mari's father found out about their liking of each other and he was unhappy with it. He had Shen banished from the tribes, both of them. Shen was tossed into the woods by the Gallade and left for dead. Shen wandered through the forest relying on skills taught by his brother to survive. Shen felt quite lonely until he met Volt, and they became friends.

Shen fell asleep at some unconfirmed time and woke up when a Metapod fell on his head after falling from a tree branch. Shen almost fell out of the tree he was in, still recovering from his rude awakening. He regained his posture and dropped gracefully down from the tree. He paused when the Metapod who fell on his head asked for his help. Shen rolled his eyes, remembering Volt's advice about helping others, and tossed the Metapod back up into the tree. Shen then grabbed a Chesto Berry from a nearby bush and began snacking. He sat against the tree for a while before he saw Volt walking down the path he was on the other night. Shen sat up and walked over to him, the two said hi, and Volt walked him over to his village. Volt introduced Shen to his family and friends, and it was all very touching. For the first time since the "incident", Shen felt accepted.

Shen felt...home.

**More sorry for the long delay! Love you guys! See ya next time.**


End file.
